Double Trouble
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Who would win in a fight? A cute but deadly assassin or a supernatural creature that looks like a normal little girl? What happens when these two meet face to face? There's only one way to find out. O/A & M/D One Shot


**So I was watching an interview with the amazingly talented Chloe Grace Moretz when the interviewer asked her who would win in a fight, Hit Girl or Abby. She said Hit Girl would win because she would laugh in Abby's face no matter what she was. After seeing that interview I decided to explore that topic. Apologies if the idea has already been done. Hope you guys enjoy it though. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

><p>Patrol was boring as fuck tonight, I thought as I jumped from roof to roof. Some dumb ass tried to stab me in a fight during his attempt to steal from a store but I easily took him down. That was pretty much all that happened so far. Hours passed and I still searched the streets for anyone who even suggested a misdeed so I could break more faces in. It didn't help that I was lonely. Dave couldn't come with me due to a date he promised Katie. I can't believe a bitch like Katie Dauxma got a guy like Dave. She really doesn't deserve him. Anyway, I couldn't get distracted at the moment so I dismissed any negative thoughts. I had to continue the search with a clear head. It wouldn't be helpful if I was caught off guard.<p>

I leapt across another gap and landed with a roll on a rather wide building top. I picked up on a strange sound not too far away so I immediately pulled out my bow staff. I took a couple steps forward but stopped in my tracks when a girl, about my age I would guess, stepped out from behind a door. She had on a pretty dirty shirt, and ripped jeans. She wasn't wearing any shoes. I cocked my head curiously and put away my bow staff. I wasn't entirely ready to dismiss the fact that she wasn't dangerous so I kept my muscles tense.

After all, age says nothing about what someone can do. I would know. Her long blonde hair fluttered in the wind before she tucked it behind her ear and looked at me. A strange vibe rattled through me, making me at least draw a knife from my belt. Something was definitely not right here. Silence held between us except for the occasional wind that blew by and moved garbage around. I studied her carefully and my eyes stopped to examine the collar of her shirt. I realized it was covered in blood. That couldn't go unanswered.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did someone do this to you?" I demanded. Her expression never wavered. The only movement was a slight tip back of her head and her nostrils flared. Very much like an animal.

"Hey, answer my questions!" I commanded. She ignored me and proceeded to walk away. I sighed in frustration and jogged over to her.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" I said as I reached out to grab her shoulder. In a flash she had my hand in a death grip I didn't know she could possibly be capable of. She swung me right off my feet but I landed easily.

"Ok, you wanna fight? I'm game," I said angrily before I jumped forward and proceeded to land some punches. She deftly dodged them as well as I would have. It was weird fighting someone my height and I quickly realized how much I actually used the height difference I had with all my opponents when I fought. This time it did not give me an advantage.

I threw punches quicker and swiped at her with my knife. Kicks flew at her as fast as I could dish them out. She continued to evade them, a small smirk playing on her face. It pissed me off knowing I hadn't hit her yet. I jumped back suddenly, put my knife away, and reached for my bow staff. Jumping forward again, I swiftly entered the fight once more.

This time around I was closer to hitting her. A particularly well aimed kick to her leg made her stumbled and I landed a hit on her shoulder. She still seemed to get out of the way though because I wasn't successful in taking off her arm. She stood completely still for a second and I heard a low growl. My smirk dropped from my face when I realized she was the one who made the sound.

"Leave me alone," she warned but I sneered.

"Yeah right; you're an obvious threat. You aren't going anywhere," I replied, holding my staff in position before launching at her. She pounced forward suddenly and I quickly stuck my staff into the ground to push myself in a different direction. She landed catlike and turned to jump at me again. I fended her off with my staff and kept my distance. What the fuck was that! Her movements weren't like anything I've ever seen!

"Where did the blood come from," I found myself grunting out as she attacked and I blocked. I wasn't fazed by her show of skill. She might just be a drug addict on some kind of a high; well I hoped. I didn't put much stock in the supernatural. The light of the moon momentarily made her eyes shine dangerously. I lunged forward with a convoluted dance of swipes I had been dying to use. The scum of this city were not strong enough to handle this and she wouldn't be either. I managed to knock her off her feet and pin her to the ground with a blade through her shoulder.

I unhooked the two halves so that I still had a weapon ready to use if she tried anything. I was trying really hard not to use my gun. I let out a breath and tugged at the collar of my suit. Shit, leather did not breathe. The fight made me work harder than I ever had to in the past. My curiosity was at its peak. I crouched down cautiously and gazed at her. She laid there panting like a caged animal with a wild searching stare. Her hands clenched into fists by her side.

"Now while you're down there would you mind explaining what you were doing up here?" I asked calmly, only allowing a small amount of curiosity in my voice. I saw her jaw tense before she answered.

"I was hunting," she responded blandly. I laughed.

"Hunting for what?" I asked, going along with what she said.

"Food," she replied simply.

"Well you aren't going to find it up here. Try the store," I replied cockily as I pulled the blade out of her shoulder. I backed away from her so that I never gave her my back and reached for the door she had walked out from. I pulled it open and was about to descend the stairs but I stopped. Halfway down was a man. Blood covered the area and his blank stare contrasted with his twisted and ripped out neck.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I muttered. A shiver ran down my back before I hastily turned and jumped to the side. The girl's arms barely missed me as I tumbled to a stop. I popped to my feet with my staff held at the ready. She was after me again in seconds. I blocked all her advances. Fuck me, now I was on the defensive. A wild swipe at her side made her screech in pain before she lashed out and unarmed me with incredible strength. My staff skidded across the ground. I flipped out of her way, pulled my trusty gun from my belt and fired when I finally landed.

The shot echoed and she grabbed her stomach. She fell to her knees and for a moment I thought she had finally fallen, but I was wrong. She pushed herself to her feet and her head lifted to reveal a face I thought I would only see in a horror movie. She growled and jumped at me as quick as lightning. Her hands, which now resembled claws, barely missed me. I squeezed off a few rounds but it didn't stop her like I thought it would. She knocked me over and I lost my grip on my gun as we tumbled across the ground; each of us trying to get the upper hand of the other.

A few times I had to keep her vicious snapping teeth away from me. My kicks and punches didn't seem to slow her down and I hated to admit it but I was getting tired. She finally got a hold of my hands and pinned me down. I could feel her claws digging into my arms. My legs came up and kicked her off me. I jumped to my feet to keep her in my sights. She picked herself up with a grunt and stared me down. I made a quick scan of the area and saw that my bow staff wasn't too far away.

My hand went to my belt and pulled out my knife again. She snarled threateningly. I flung the knife and it embedded itself in her leg as she leaped at me. Her hands grabbed me around the neck and my hands flew to them to try and loosen her grip. I landed hard on my back and I heard my cape tear as we skidded a few feet.

"You don't scare me bitch. I'll kill you no matter what the fuck you are," I panted out. I smashed my palm under her nose and felt her hands loosen just enough for me to struggle my way out. Before I could distance myself she lashed out. I tried to avoid it but it was too late. Her nails tore into the side of my face and I stumbled before falling on my hands and knees. I was breathing hard as I lifted a hand to my face to wipe the blood from my nose where too many hits made it bleed. Then I felt the gash on my face; four of them to be precise.

The part of the mask that curved under my eye hung in tatters but wasn't damaged enough to fall from my face. The top half was still intact. I hauled myself to my feet and faced the demonic girl in front of me. I wondered why she hadn't attacked me again but I soon saw that she was too enamored with the blood on her hands; my blood. She brought her hands to her lips and licked the blood from her fingers. My eyes widened but I refused to back down. She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes when she was done. It was a clear challenge to continue the fight.

"What are you; a vampire or something?" I asked.

She grinned wickedly for an answer. I stared at her before laughing in her face. When I was all laughed out, I spit blood from my mouth and wiped more off my face.

"Shut the fuck up. Like I said, I don't care what you are. I'll still kill you," I stated. A primal smirk lit up her face this time. She gripped the blade still stuck in her leg and yanked it out. She delicately wiped the blood off on her shirt and took time to completely clean it off too. She was mocking me. My anger contorted my face into a sneer that bared teeth. Hers did the same, except her teeth looked far more deadly. I was glad I stayed clear of them before.

I shifted ever so slightly toward my bow staff and kept a steady eye on her constantly. Her eerie gaze followed every movement I made. We froze for five seconds; just enough for me to steel myself for the battle ahead. With a quick push I threw myself toward my bow staff. She ran and jumped at me just as quick. I landed a few centimeters off and fumbled before securing it in my hands. A second later she landed on me with the knife raised.

I blocked her attempts to cut me while I stumbled to my feet unevenly. I leaned down to dodge a high strike and then hopped out of the way of a low strike. I brought the bow staff slashing down diagonally but missed. I followed that with some flips and spins, hoping that I could hit her with more elaborate advances. I managed a cut on her arm again and a small one on her cheek. My stamina and endurance was wearing down so I wasn't surprised when she got the upper hand. I had gone in for a jab which she jumped over. As she landed, her foot shot down to crack into the bow staff. It broke in half, making me stumbled.

She continued to push forward with the knife gleaming in her hand and her eyes promising pain. I blocked her first swipe with the half I still had but she kicked my side and then knocked the staff away when I flinched from the kick. She wasted no time and with a flash of metal I fell over clutching my stomach. I had felt the well sharpened blade cut into my skin; a bitter pang of irony that my own weapon was used against me. I would not allow myself to cry out so I landed curled up with gritted teeth and watering eyes. I heard her walk over to me and kick me on my back.

The cut opened as I laid spread on my back. I opened my eyes to glare at the blonde vampire. She licked my blood off the knife tauntingly before throwing it over her shoulder. She kneeled next to me with a predators grin. Her hand reached out and tore open the jacket of my suit to reveal my undershirt bathed in blood. I felt her hand against the cut before she pulled away to enjoy the blood she retrieved. I yelled in frustration and threw a punch but I knew I only had so much energy left. Her hand caught mine before even making contact.

She glared and moved to hold down both my hands. She leaned down to lap up the blood running down my sides and I laid there angry at myself for loosing. Sure she was a supernatural being with strength and skill but I was the best fighter in this whole fucking city. Hell, maybe even the world. At my age other girls were still playing with a fucking Barbie; except, here was this girl who was also unlike any other. She was a vampire, but that wasn't going to stop me. I had to keep trying.

I took a deep breath and then quickly tapped the back of my boot against the ground. I heard a slight metallic sound signaling the releasing of a knife hidden in it. She looked up in time to see me smirk before I pulled my legs up to curl between us and then slam against her, the blade wedged firmly in her chest. She roared in either pain or anger I couldn't tell. I didn't give a fuck as long as she was off me. I flung her off with as much force as I could muster and watched as she landed hard, and then rolled off the roof. I heard a metallic smash as her body probably fell on a trash can or a car.

I let my body go limp before I picked myself up with some difficulty. I couldn't stay around here any longer. For all I knew, that wasn't going to stop her. I limped painfully to collect all my weapons before leaning on my knees to rest again. Then I hurriedly jumped to the next roof. I landed poorly and whimpered as my left ankle protested. I fell to my hands and knees and stayed there panting heavily.

"Fuck you Ass-Kick for not being here to pick my sorry ass up like you're supposed to," I cursed to myself in frustration. My whole body hurt. I felt worse than when I was beat to shit by Frank D'Amico. It's only been a year since then and I never got this beat up before. Sure I've had cuts and bruises and one bullet wound but nothing like this. Nothing like what Dave got himself into all the time. My body was sensitive to every movement I made as I slowly trekked back to the safe house. I felt the bruises forming under my skin. I felt blood trickle down my face and body. I felt the sharp pain in my ankle with every step. The wind blew the tattered remains of my cape, jacket, and mask and made me shiver. I couldn't even zipper up my jacket because that monster ripped it.

With a lot of effort I avoided the streets and made it back to the safe house. I allowed myself to relax once I got inside and locked the deadbolt. I collapsed in the chair my daddy always sat in and let my eyes droop closed. I was sweating from the effort of dragging my heavily tired body here but I had to do one last thing before I passed out. I reached for the phone and dialed Dave's cell phone number. He picked up in two rings.

"Hello?" his static clouded voice answered through the line. I sighed in relief that he wasn't too busy to answer. It took me awhile to say something and my silence prompted Dave to ask who was calling.

"Dave it's me. I need your help. Please come to The House. I need you. I need…" I gasped out before I lost consciousness and dropped the phone. The last thing I heard was Dave's panicked voice as he called my name and a quick argument with Katie. Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Mindy? Mindy can you hear me?" A voice drifted to me. I fought with the pain and soreness still present in my body before I could open my eyes. Dave's worried face appeared before me. He looked beyond tired and I could see dry tracks of tears down his face. I assessed the situation before realizing I was lying on a mattress on the floor. I must still be in the safe house. Dave looked relieved to see I was awake. But how long was I out?<p>

"Dave, how long has it been since you found me?" I asked in a scratchy and tired tone. He frowned and ran a hand down his face.

"It's been two days. I stayed with you after patching you up. I was afraid to leave you and I couldn't sleep because I kept having horrible nightmares," he explained in a worried tone. I lifted my hands slowly and flexed before I reached out with my right to lay it on his cheek.

"Oh good, you aren't a hallucination," I joked bluntly.

"This isn't funny Mindy. I haven't seen you this bad before. Not even after we sank Frank D'Amico. What the fuck happened?" he exclaimed as he pulled away and his voice cracked. My hand dropped and I looked away from his pained expression. I hated when I made him feel like shit. I sighed and began recounting what happened. I was tired when I finished so I sat back to enjoy the rollercoaster of emotions play out on his face.

"You're telling me that a fucking vampire attacked you!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. I simply nodded. He shook his head and covered his ears like he didn't want to hear anymore.

"I denied it too until she beat me physically. She would have been dead once I got my guns out but she kept going. No attack slowed her down and she never passed up a moment to lick my blood off of whatever it was on," I grumbled dejectedly. I still couldn't believe I got out of there alive. She could have gotten a bite out of me and then who knows what would have happened. I shuddered when I remembered the way her tongue sought out the blood leaking from the cut on my stomach. Dave put a reassuring hand on my arm.

"Well at least you made it back. I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered. I smiled and put a hand over his.

"How did Katie take it?" I teased with a smirk. He tensed and then looked sheepish.

"She got angry with me for suddenly ditching her. I couldn't tell her where I was going but I think she knew it had to do with you. I couldn't stop to argue very long though so I have no idea what I'll tell her when I see her again. I mean, I don't regret it at all. You were more important at the time," he replied with a small smile. I smiled and attempted to relax. I was still in pain and I wished I was lying on something softer to ease the pain.

"Did you want to get back to sleep?" Dave asked. It was then that I realized I closed my eyes. I nodded and he got up. I sighed and followed him around the room with my stare. He went to the desk to clean up the medical supplies he used.

"I'm glad I taught you how to patch people up. I never thought I would be the one needing it but here I am. I always thought it would be a good idea to teach you so you could put yourself back together if I wasn't around," I commented as I watched him clean up.

"Yeah, it's not like I could take you into the hospital. Those cuts on your cheek… they don't look like a knife at all; it's just too jagged. I don't think I can explain to the doctors exactly how a young girl got all those injuries anyways," he replied. I nodded in agreement and shut my eyes again. I felt the mattress shift and then everything was quiet. Dave gently took my hand in his and held it protectively. His nearness made me feel safe enough to let my defenses go so that I could finally drift off to a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was still lying next to Dave who was finally catching up with sleep. I slowly sat up and winced from the slight pain. Then I got to the task of getting to my feet. I managed if I leaned on the desk but I was on my feet again. Dave did a good job putting me back together. I limped my way into the small kitchen and wolfed down whatever I could find. I heard Dave get up after I settled myself back in the chair I collapsed into when I made the call for help. Dave walked over with a huge stretch and cracked his back.<p>

"Hey sleepy head, why are you up? You should catch up on sleep," I told him. He shook his head.

"Nah, I wanted to check on you. Plus, I need to get back home. My dad is probably wondering where I am," he replied. I shrugged.

"Ok suit yourself. I'm staying here. I'll call Marcus to get me. I need more food than the crap we have stored here. I'm starving," I said as my stomach rumbled.

"You're lucky you even have a stomach," he muttered sadly. I placed a hand on the bandaged wrapped around my torso; my appetite momentarily put aside. I looked down to notice I was still in my Hit Girl suit minus the jacket, wig, and mask.

"Thanks by the way. If it wasn't for you…" I started but he held up his hands.

"Please don't say anything like that. The nightmares are more than enough right now," he said as he turned away and ran a hand through his hair. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey Dave where's the rest of my suit? I need to get to work fixing it before Marcus gets me," I responded as I slid from the chair but put a hand on the arm to steady myself. He turned to level a glare at me.

"It doesn't matter. That can wait. You should get home," he said sternly.

"Look, I need it fixed before I go out again," I argued.

"Well you aren't going out any time soon. Let your body heal. What if you cross paths with her again? What will you do? You couldn't fight her in good health. What do you think will happen to you if she fights you like this?" he countered. My anger flared and I rushed towards him with my fists clenched tight. My ankle didn't hold me back this time. I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. He didn't fight back and let me get my anger out. I pulled him forward and slammed him against the wall again. I was so close to punching him by that point but I stopped. I looked up at him and grimaced.

"I'm not weak. I won't let her get the best of me. I survived once and I'll do it again," I growled at him.

"Fine, I'll give you the rest of your suit, but promise me you won't hunt her down. Leave it alone Mindy. It isn't safe," he pleaded quietly. I released his shirt and took a step back.

"Go get the rest of the suit," was all I said before turning away to find the supplies I would need to fix it. I heard him sigh and turned to see him hang his head before walking away. He came back with the jacket, wig, and mask. He set them at the table where the supplies were spread out. I watched as he held the mask in his hands and ran his fingers over the ripped side before setting it down last.

"I'm sorry if I make you worry and I'm glad you are here for me, but this is just what I do. This is the life I know and I won't be a coward after one wayward attack. I promise I won't go after her but I won't promise that if I see her I will leave her alone. I don't care if she is a vampire or not. I refuse to let her get the best of me," I stated in a mix of apology, gratitude, and determination. He laughed sadly.

"I know Mindy. I guess I'm just scared for your safety. I can't hold you back but please, please, please be careful if you go out any time soon. I would join you but I can't right now. I have a lot to make up for. Let me at least know you're still alive, ok?" he said. I nodded and punched his arm.

"Sure thing dumbass," I said with a smile.

"Ok then I got to get going. Will you be ok here on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm going to fix my suit, call Marcus, and go home. Nothing else, I promise," I replied. I held out my arms and he smiled before stepping forward for a hug. When he was gone I took a quick shower before I set to work. I called Marcus up just like I said I would and went home. I had time to eat before Marcus cornered me. My argument with Dave was nothing compared to the fit Marcus had. Although this fight ended the same way; he couldn't stop me from going out again.

To placate them both I didn't go out again until Dave could go with me. By then my body was doing a lot better. My face was still healing but all the bruises were gone. I was pretty damn sure the cuts on my stomach and face were going to scar. I had to stay home and pretend I was sick to avoid suspicion; just enough to get by any unwanted attention. My ankle was still sore but working well and the gash across my stomach was halfway to closing without the help of the stitches Dave put in.

My first patrol out with Dave was the same old same old stuff we encountered before; shitty criminals who didn't know a thing about fighting. In a way, fighting that vampire gave me a challenge I haven't really had since the fight with Frank D'Amico. The more patrols we had, the more I had to stop myself from seeking her out. I wanted a good fight; one that stretched my limits. This time I would win, I was sure of it. It was a shame I didn't see her for a month though. I knew she was out there because dead bodies turned up every once in a while with torn out necks. Dave noticed too, but he stayed quiet. I was sure he didn't want me involved and avoided anything that had to do with it.

I found myself getting dressed to go out with Dave one night. He asked if I wanted to hang out and chill instead of patrol. I had to admit it sounded nice so I agreed. He came to my house and together we walked to the theaters. We couldn't help but watch our surroundings. We were always ready for a fight, but what I saw outside the theater was more than that. She had turned up again and right in the middle of a public place. At least she had shoes this time. I tugged on Dave's sleeve to get his attention and gestured in the direction she was at with my eyes. He read my expression easily and looked over at her.

She stood with a small black haired boy. They held hands and the look they gave each other made me curious. They actually looked happy and dare I say it, in love. It was an expression I wouldn't have thought she was capable of. Dave seemed to agree because he frowned and tilted his head in confusion. Then he looked at me with the same expression. He looked like a stupid dog who didn't know what was going on. I would have laughed at him if the situation wasn't so serious.

I stepped forward, intent on getting to her and Dave followed nervously. I saw the blonde sniff the air inconspicuously before her gaze found me in the crowd, making my way toward her. She tensed when we made eye contact and so did I. The boy watched her silently with concern. By the time I stopped to stand right in front of her, the boy looked just as nervous as Dave was acting.

"So, we meet again vigilante," the girl spoke quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, playing ignorance. She smirked.

"You can't play dumb with me. I would know your scent anywhere," she replied in a tone hinting at danger.

"I didn't come to pick a fight. I want to but not here. If I see your face again and we happen to be alone, I'm going to make you wish you didn't find yourself in this city," I threatened with a step forward. That primal hunter's smile lit her face again and I couldn't stop myself from shuddering.

"I don't need your invitation hero. I go where I want to, and if you want to live stay out of my way," she warned as she too stepped forward. We stared each other down while the guys held us back by the hand.

"Abby please, not here," the black haired boy muttered. His eyes watched the crowd.

"Mindy drop this please," Dave whispered, mirroring the boy. I glared angrily and Abby returned it. Slowly we took a step back at the same time.

"If I find you alone I won't hesitate to kill you vampire," I sneered angrily.

"Same goes for you hero," she mocked. The guys took that as a sign to depart because Dave dragged me away the best he could and the boy tried to drag Abby away with the same amount of success as Dave. After that night my anger got the best of me. When Kick-Ass and I went out on patrols I let it out on the criminals. He told me to tone it down but I couldn't. So, I waited for the day I would get a chance to kill Abby. That night came all too quickly. It started out like any other night. Dave and I suited up and headed out. We jumped across rooftops and stopped by an abandoned warehouse where we usually found muggers, rapists, and the like.

"Wow, no one here this time. It must be a new record," Kick-Ass said as he looked around.

"Yeah it must be," I replied suspiciously. There was that feeling again; something was not right. A growl from the rafters made me look up. A shadow shot across one of the beams and disappeared.

"Shit!" I cursed. I turned to Dave. He looked ready to fight but I knew he was scared.

"Don't let your guard down," I said cautiously. He nodded and took out his batons.

"You better have more on you than that because-" I started to say but a huge forced rammed into me from behind and knocked me to the floor. I rolled and popped back up on my feet no worse for wear. Abby stood were I was just seconds before.

"Couldn't wait to fight I see," I taunted. She smiled.

"You walked in on my hiding place," she replied simply.

"Hit Girl, let's go. There is no need for a fight," Kick-Ass said as valiantly as he could.

"No one is going anywhere," I growled impatiently.

"Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass exclaimed discouragingly. I looked at him apologetically before I pulled out both my guns and charged at Abby. I screamed in fury before unleashing my rounds. She dodged some but took a few hits. When I ran out I threw them to the ground and continued forward. I pulled out the rope coiled in my belt and let loose the blade it held at the end. She dodged my first attempt but I sunk it into her wrist on the second throw.

She cried out and pulled away. I yanked and brought her closer before throwing the rope deftly around her other hand and pulled to hold them together. With another yank she fell forward. I skid next to her and held her down. She bared her teeth at me and I felt her body rumble under me with a pent up growl. Her features had already changed and she was fighting to escape. I held her down with my legs briefly to get my bow staff. She snapped at the hand holding her down.

"Fuck! Hold still!" I screamed. A familiar cry made me tense in the middle of raising my bow staff for the kill. Abby smirked and threw me off completely. She snapped the rope with her teeth and pulled out the blade. I picked myself up and reached for my staff but she kicked me over. A scream of torment reached my ears and I turned to see Kick-Ass on his back. The small black haired boy was on top of him with a knife. Kick-Ass's arm was twisted in an odd angle.

"Dave…" I said worriedly. I took too long staring and Abby took advantage. She leaped at me and I fell over trying to get out of the way. I scrambled to my feet and ran to Dave. He was punching the crap out of the boy but he was still pinned down. I reached the struggling pair and kicked the boy off. He snarled and landed on his feet like a cat.

"Fuck, now I have to fight two of them!" I yelled as I pulled Dave to his feet. He held his mangled arm close to his body. I picked up the knife the boy dropped. I heard him running and turned just in time to plunge the knife hilt deep into his heart. A look of surprise flashed across his features before he fell to his knees. The demonic features matching Abby's looked oddly human as pain took hold of him and he fell over.

"Owen!" Abby screamed as she rushed to his side. I skittered back, pulling Dave with me. I drew my knife from my belt and stood in front of Dave, guarding him from the inevitable rage that would follow. Abby looked like a normal young girl again by the time she reached Owen. She rolled him over on his back and prepared to pull the knife out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I threatened. I saw her sneer, baring her teeth before she suddenly disappeared. I looked around hastily but was too slow to dodge when she jumped from the shadows and punched me across the face. The force knocked me off my feet and by the time I was standing Dave was nowhere to be seen. I panicked but a laugh echoed from the rafters, drawing my attention up. Abby had tied Dave to a high rafter and he dangled unconsciously. She jumped down using the beams to land next to Owen who she lifted gently and placed on a crate located in a dark corner. I saw her brush his hair back and whisper something to him before she turned to confront me.

"I guess we're even now aren't we?" I asked with a grimace. She only nodded. Without another word I bolted to my staff. She reached it before me and snatched it away. I jumped back as my favorite weapon sliced through the air and almost took off my head. She swung forward again and I dodged to the side. I grabbed the staff, kicked her to the floor, and yanked the staff from her grip at the same time. She fell on her back and I threw the staff like a javelin to pin her down but she already somersaulted backwards and out of the way. The blade embedded in the creaky old wood floor with a loud crack.

I ran and swung on it to kick Abby away who was also going for it. My foot dug into her stomach and flung her away, but at the last minute she reached out and latched onto my outstretched leg. I felt the familiar tear of her nails before she lost her grip and was flung off. The rebound of the staff bending one way, threw me in the opposite direction as it bent the other way. I landed heavily on my stomach and shakily pushed myself to my feet. My right leg was covered in blood and the leg of my suit was shredded.

Abby was already on her feet and running head on towards me. I reared back and let loose a punch right when she reached me. She dodged and I turned the momentum into a spin to try to punch her again. I caught the corner of her jaw and she stumbled. I ran to my staff, yanked it from the floor and turned to meet a furious vampire. Her change startled me slightly, reminding me that she could easily kill me if I gave her the chance. I flipped back and she followed right when I began spinning the staff.

The blades whistled through the air and only cut her arm. I nicked her stomach with the tip of the blade. She leaped over me and I turned to defend but she wasn't there. Suddenly my feet were out from under me and I fell. I held my staff horizontal between us and her strong grip pushed down on it get closer to snap at me like a rabid dog. I pushed back to keep her away. A few times she bit into the staff itself. Her teeth took chunks out of it. She snarled and shot out a hand to grip me around the neck. I gasped when my air was cut short. I felt her nails dig in before she slapped the staff away and held me up.

"You hurt my Owen," she rasped at me, clear fury in her haunting eyes. Her voice was like a deeper, gravelly version of how she normally sounded.

"Your Owen hurt Dave," I choked out. She roared and struck my face, reopening the wounds from before. Tears blurred my vision. My foot lifted but she saw and threw me flat on my back before I could use the hidden blade. I was beginning to get tired and my vision grew dark. She removed her hand from around my neck and leaned down while I struggled with my lack of oxygen returning. I felt her breath against my neck and panicked.

"Think again," I gasped out before throwing her off. I stumbled to my feet but fell on my hands and knees. A kick to the side of my face grounded me. I picked myself back up again. I was pushed back down and Abby stood over me. At that moment a blood curdling scream echoed through the warehouse. Abby spun around and cried out. I lifted my head enough to see Owen dragging himself away from a small beam of light. It had burned his face and now he was trying to get away.

I hauled myself off the floor and jumped at her legs before she could run to help Owen. She landed flat on her stomach and I followed with my arms wrapped around her legs. I looked up to check on Dave while I struggled to hold her down and saw that he had gotten out of the rope and was hanging from it with one hand. He was still hanging on but I didn't think he would last. I trained him well but I knew he would tire soon in his condition.

"Owen I'm coming!" Abby yelled to him desperately. I felt like I was going through emotional whiplash. When she sounded like a demon I hated her guts but when her normal voice surfaced complete with a caring tone it made me feel guilty enough to gag myself. Just then an idea came to me. I locked my arm around her neck and brought out the knife in my boot. I jabbed it into her lower back and pressed her into the floor. A dog like whimper escaped her.

"Save Dave and I'll save Owen," I bargained.

"Yeah right like you would do that," she spit.

"I will but if you don't, I will hold you down and let them both die. The sun isn't completely up. If you make your decision fast enough I can still get to Owen. It's a twisted piece offering, I know, but please, I can't lose him. He means everything to me," I pleaded. She stopped struggling to listen to me. When I was done she sighed and nodded. Just like that, the need to fight left us. I slowly let her go and stood. She jumped to her feet and made a running leap onto the first beam. I ran as fast as I could to Owen and grabbed him under the arms. I pulled him out of the light and further into a dark corner where I proceeded to haul him into an empty crate. I went to close the lid when his hand shot out and grabbed my arm. He pulled me forward and growled.

"Owen stop; stay put," Abby commanded from far away. He looked at me with a glare before releasing me. I pulled away and put the lid on. I turned to see Abby crouched on the other side of the warehouse in a small corner of darkness. She looked terrified and it took me a moment to realize this whole thing scared the shit out of me too. I watched as Abby put her head in her hands. No matter what she was, she still loved Owen. I realized reluctantly that I was in the wrong. I looked for Dave and found him sitting on the floor holding his arm. I rushed over to him and pulled him into my arms.

I wouldn't let the tears surface as I buried my head under his chin. I hated crying but I was beyond words. Everything was still for some time before I let Dave go. He watched me stand and dust myself off. I looked at Abby who was finding it hard hiding from the sun. She actually looked tired all of a sudden. I followed the beam of light back to its source. It came from a crack in the wall. I pushed a crate against the wall to cover the crack and the light disappeared. Abby let herself slide to the floor in relief and closed her eyes. I stood next to Dave.

"Shit," I said with a heavy sigh.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; at least for now. Hopefully those two don't kill me by nightfall. I think we should help them anyways though. I mean, she did save you like I asked," I reasoned.

"Yeah whatever; just promise me for real that you won't pick a fight like this again. Meanwhile, I need to get to a hospital," he said in a voice straining at calm. I nodded and walked over to help him up.

"I'll get to the hospital on my own. It's not far. Be careful Mindy," he advised. I nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a look that clearly told me to listen this time.

"Ok, ok fine, go get put back together Humpty Dumpty," I said jokingly. I couldn't say it as lightly as I intended because I was too tired. He smiled anyway and then jogged out of the warehouse. I looked at the crate holding Owen and walked over to it. I pushed it under a cat walk where there wasn't any sun. Then I returned next to Abby. She was sleeping for all I could tell but when I reached out to pick her up her eyes shot open. She scrutinized me before she smiled. It was a relief to be on the receiving end of her smile.

"Thank you for saving him. I'll honestly say I thought you wouldn't do it but I was desperate," I explained. She nodded.

"I understand. I would have done the same thing. I'm glad you saved Owen for the same reasons you are," she replied quietly.

"I'm sorry Abby. I don't know why I went looking for you. I guess I was just…upset that I was finally bested. I was full of myself," I stated with shame. Abby chuckled.

"I let my instinct get the better of me. I think things through usually and hide when I don't or can't think clearly but I knew you were a threat I couldn't afford to have around. I should have walked away though," she replied.

"I guess we are more alike than I thought," I said. She nodded and then looked into my eyes.

"Can you help me get in a crate? I need to get away from the sun," she said with a yawn. I nodded and helped her to her feet. We shuffled through the shadows and I helped her into a crate. I shut the crate and pushed it under the cat walk next to the one Owen slept in. I brushed the purple wig out of my eyes and let my hand trace the new cuts on my face.

"Another couple injuries to heal from and a suit to fix all over again, but at least I didn't use a new mask today," I muttered to myself. I collected my weapons and then left. I ran through alleys back to the safe house. I slept off the fatigue first before cleaning up and changing. Then I headed home. Great, I survived another encounter with a vampire just so I could go home and be murdered by Marcus. He wasn't going to be happy. I entered the house and sat around until Marcus got home late at night. I endured his ranting and raving.

I agreed to the rules and regulations of being grounded. Then when it was all over, I calmly asked if I could visit Dave. He let me go on one condition. That I have only an hour to visit and then he would come to pick me up. I nodded and he drove me to Dave's house. I waved meekly at Dave when I entered the house. Mr. Lizewski greeted me and I returned it before following Dave to his room. We sat leaning against each other on his bed. Silence spread for a half hour before I spoke.

"How's your arm?" I asked quietly.

"It's fine. It was a clean break. The doctors patched it all up. I told my dad a mugger jumped me so don't worry," he explained. I nodded absentmindedly.

"Marcus said I can only stay for an hour," I told him. He placed a hand over mine and sighed.

"Katie broke up with me," he stated randomly. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked. Inwardly I was having a party.

"I was spending too much time with you instead of her," he replied nonchalantly.

"You don't need her, we have each other," I said without thinking. I gasped and covered my mouth then stuttered.

"Well what I mean is-we are friends- we stick together you know? I'm always here for you," I mended with a light blush. He laughed and pulled me into his side with one arm.

"I know Mindy. Thank you," he said sincerely. I smiled and looked at him. Our eyes locked and I leaned forward slightly. A quick tapping on the glass made me jump up with my fists raised and Dave just looked startled. We looked at the window at the same time to see Abby and Owen perched outside it. I walked over and opened the window. I gestured for them to come in but they wouldn't.

"Oh um you can come in," Dave spoke up. They immediately swung into the room lightly. Owen strode across the room and stood by the door while Abby stayed where she was.

"Thank you again and sorry for causing trouble," Abby said as she turned to me and then looked at Dave.

"It's ok. I'm guilty for the same actions as you but we are at an understanding now," I replied. She nodded.

"We have to get going Abby," Owen said softly. He moved to stand by her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, we have to move on. Mindy thank you for teaching me a lesson," Abby stated.

"Anytime," I replied.

"We hope to see you in the near future but for now we have to go," Owen stated curtly before walking back to the window and jumping out.

"Sorry he isn't used to the idea of having to be saved ever since he gained the ability to defend himself," Abby said with a small laugh.

"Yeah I would say the same thing about Dave but I can't," I replied with a playful nudge at Dave. He shook his head but smiled anyway.

"Well, I'll try to drop in now and then. As long as I don't let time slip by too far," she said.

"I'll look forward to your visits Abby. See you," I replied. She walked to the window but hesitated. She turned back around and held out a hand. I took it and we shook hands. She let go and jumped lightly onto the window pane. She glanced back at me before smiling, waving, and jumping out. Dave was quiet through the exchange so I turned to look at him.

"What's up?" I asked uncertainly.

"I don't know anymore. When I first became Kick-Ass I thought my life couldn't get any crazier. But then you attract the attention of a vampire of all things. What's next; werewolves, witches, zombies, goblins, ghosts, shape shifters? I never thought there was such a thing as vampires really existing," he said seriously but I still laughed.

"Hopefully we don't meet anything else," I replied simply. I sat with Dave and we caught up. He asked if I wanted to hold off on patrols until we both healed and I agreed. For the next couple of weeks we would take a vacation. Later, Marcus showed up right on time to pick me up. When I got home I collapsed in bed happily. I slept through the night and half way through the day.


End file.
